Soit dit en passant
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Quelques anecdotes sans importances sur quelques personnes plus ou moins importantes. Héros, traîtres, ennemis ou juste seconds rôles, chacun a son mot à dire, sa pierre à apporter à l'édifice. Tristes ou drôles, les faits sont là.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Nat. Pardon pour mes absences prolongées sur mes fics longues, mais mon emploi du temps est particulièrement chaotiques depuis quelques semaines et je n'ai pas le temps de travailler sur quelque chose de suivi.

Disclaimer : Tout est à moi, je suis le vénéré Tolkien ! …en rêve, parfois. Le reste du temps, je suis seulement Nat et rien du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient. Quand au concept de cette fic, il n'est pas de moi et j'ignore qui en a eu l'idée en premier. Elle est inspirée des fics anglo-saxons qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou simplement informatifs sur un ou plusieurs personnages. Et je viens de réaliser que la dernière phrase du résumé provient de la fic de White Daemon.

Spoiler : Allusions à des évènements des trois livres du Seigneur des Anneaux, à Bilbo le Hobbit et au Silmarillon. Il est préférable d'avoir quelques notions de base sur chacune des trois œuvres concernées.

Warning : Comme d'habitude et malgré tous mes efforts (pour une fois sincères) pour respecter les caractères des personnages, j'ai bien peur de tomber encore à un moment ou à un autre dans l'OOC. Mis à part ce léger et insignifiant détail, j'ai du mal à voir ce qui pourrait choquer.

**Note : Ça y est, j'ai fait le ménage et je peux reposter ce recueil ! Merci à Lusaphira et Thalimnie de m'avoir fait remarquer les correspondances (involontaires, certes, mais néanmoins malvenues) avec la fic de White Daemon. Je l'ai relue en entier pour supprimer les faits se ressemblant trop, mais j'ai un peu peur qu'elle risque de continuer à m'influencer. Enfin, maintenant que je suis prévenue, je ferais plus attention. Si toutefois vous trouvez encore des faits qui lui ressemblent trop (à cette fic ou à toute autre, d'ailleurs), merci de me prévenir ! Je ferais le nécessaire pour y remédier.**

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 1**

OoOoOoOoOoO

1) Quand il décida de quitter la Comté et de porter l'Anneau à Fondcombe, Frodon se doutait que ce voyage ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

S'il avait su à quel point il serait déplaisant, il n'est même pas certain qu'il aurait choisi de le tenter. Et, à vrai dire, il aime autant ne pas le savoir.

2) Ce que la grande majorité des gens ignorent, et ce que beaucoup parmi les autres oublient, c'est que Saruman, Gandalf et les autres Istaris n'ont pas toujours été vieux, sages et barbus. Il y a longtemps, très longtemps, bien avant le matin du monde, ils ont été jeunes, innocents, insouciants, presque enfantins, et ils batifolaient gaiement dans la pensée d'Eru en compagnie de Melian, Sauron et des autres Maiar qui deviendront plus tard des Balrogs.

Mais ça, même eux l'oublient.

3) Sauron s'en souvient, parfois. Et avec un rictus mental qui aurait ressemblé à un sourire s'il avait eu un visage, il appelle ça un mauvais rêve.

4) Gloïn sait que Bilbon a écrit, quelque part dans son livre, que les Nains n'aiment pas les allumettes et préfèrent les briquets.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux. Pour être honnête, ce serait même vrai, si seulement les Nains aimaient les briquets pour ce qu'ils sont, et non pour les efforts qu'ils ont fournis pour les fabriquer et la satisfaction de se dire que l'étincelle qui fait jaillir le feu n'est que le résultat de leur labeur. Il est plus difficile en effet de fabriquer un briquet que de couper une allumette : il faut choisir les pierres avec application, les tailler précautionneusement, les réparer en cas d'éclat, apprendre comment les entrechoquer, à quel endroit, à quelle fréquence, à quelle distance du petit tas de brindilles à enflammer… Comme les Nains aiment à le répéter : n'importe quel imbécile peut craquer une allumette, mais n'est pas utilisateur de briquet qui veut.

Gloïn a déjà pensé expliquer cela au petit Hobbit, mais il ne l'a jamais fait. Après tout, cela ne l'intéresserait probablement pas.

5) Personne ne sait vraiment quelles promesses, quelles menaces et quels mensonges ont transmis les envoyés du Mordor aux peuples humains du Sud et de l'Est. Peut-être ceux-ci se sont-ils alliés au seigneur noir par la peur et sous la contrainte. Peut-être avaient-ils réellement le cœur aussi sombre que les desseins du Maia déchu. On ne sait pas. Et personne ne le saura jamais avec exactitude.

Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que des Hommes –des adultes, des jeunes garçons, des vieillards, des hommes mariés, des pères de famille, des fiancés, des frères, des fils– se sont battus contre d'autres Hommes –des adultes, des jeunes garçons, des vieillards, des hommes mariés, des pères de famille, des fiancés, des frères, des fils.

6) Plus que la création de l'Anneau Unique, plus que l'apparition des Nazgûls, plus encore que la volonté de détruire toute chose, peut-être est-ce là le plus grand –et le plus achevé– de tous les méfaits de Sauron.

7) D'aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs, Thranduil a toujours eu une sainte horreur des araignées. Des immenses filles d'Ungoliant aux petites pholcidaes en passant par les immondes tarentules, toutes l'écœurent pareillement. L'idée qu'une araignée, aussi minuscule soit-elle, se trouve dans la même pièce que lui le terrifie, la vue d'une de ces abominables bestioles le tétanise. Il n'ose pas les tuer lui-même : voir leurs huit pattes s'agiter vivement le révulse, regarder leurs membres sans vie se recroqueviller au-dessus de leur corps écrasé lui retourne l'estomac. Leurs mouvements imprévisibles, tantôt lents et précis, tantôt rapides et désorganisés ne font pas que le déconcerter : ils le paniquent totalement, absolument et entièrement. Quant à un éventuel contact physique entre ces choses abjectes et lui, il est préférable de ne pas y songer.

8) Elrond se souvient encore de la fois où il avait dû endormir –oui, _endormir_– le roi Sindar pour le calmer suite à un incident impliquant Elladan, une épeire diadème d'une taille respectable, une tasse de thé et un nombre tout à fait excessif de hurlements hystériques.

9) Thranduil chercha longtemps la raison de cette phobie irrationnelle, honteuse et indigne d'un roi Elfe. Lorsqu'il apprit que, étant bébé, son père le berçait en lui narrant le récit de la destruction des Deux Arbres éclairant Valinor par l'araignée monstrueuse Ungoliant, il cessa _définitivement_ de se poser des questions.

10) Contrairement à ce que pensent la moitié des Hobbits de la Comté, Meriadoc Brandebouc n'aime pas vraiment _commencer_ les bêtises. Il préfère laisser son charmant petit cousin Peregrïn Touque s'en charger.

En revanche, il les _termine_ volontiers.

11) Cela étonne toujours ceux qui les connaissent un peu (et plus encore ceux qui les connaissent bien), mais Elladan et Elrohir n'aimaient pas particulièrement jouer des tours douteux et imaginer des objets aussi consternants que farfelus –ce qu'ils ont pourtant fait durant l'immense majorité de leur enfance.

En effet, de la "machine à propulser les cibles pour les archers" (qui préféra au dernier moment propulser Elrohir) à la "harpe moderne" (taillée dans une vieille souche dotée d'une unique branche et au son étrangement discordant qui fit hurler Lindir et mourir de rire Gildor –lequel en réclama aussitôt une version portative) en passant par l'"appeau à taupe" (qui ravagèrent les jardins de la cité et menacèrent de détruire ses fondations) ou le "cerf-volant paratonnerre" (pour lequel Glorfindel eut le coup de foudre, dans tous les sens du terme), leurs prouesses techniques entrèrent dans la légende et firent autorité auprès de générations entières de garnements agités.

Pourtant, cela ne plaisait pas outre mesure aux petits demi-Elfes. Bien sûr, c'était amusant, parfois intéressant, mais sans plus.

Par contre, cela avait l'avantage incontestable de tirer leur père de sa Salle du Conseil ou de ses Maisons de Guérison et de le faire s'intéresser à eux l'espace d'un instant –même si ce n'était que pour leur crier d'aller à Morgoth avec leurs bêtises et leur coller des punitions mémorables.

(Les jumeaux ne se doutèrent jamais qu'Elrond n'écoutait pas un traître mot de ce qui se disait durant les conseils parce qu'il tendait l'oreille à s'en donner la migraine pour entendre leurs moindres pleurs, ni qu'il mélangeait régulièrement toutes ses herbes et ses potions parce qu'il était trop occupé à prier mentalement tous les Valars qu'il connaissait d'empêcher ses deux andouilles de fils de se couper une jambe lors d'une expérience ratée.

Et si on leur avait dit qu'à chaque fois qu'il les punissait, Elrond brûlait en réalité d'envie de les serrer dans ses bras, ni Elladan ni Elrohir ne l'aurait cru.)

12) Si Theoden accepta sans hésiter les services de Merry et refusa ensuite de l'emmener à la guerre avec lui, ce n'était pas par respect pour le courage du petit homme ou pour des raisons de rapidité et d'efficacité de ses troupes.

C'était tout simplement parce que le jeune Hobbit aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux rieurs lui rappelait trop Theodred lorsqu'il avait huit ans.

13) Quelquefois, Círdan se sent vieux. Pas seulement dans son apparence –celle-là, il a largement eu le temps de s'y habituer– mais également dans son corps, jusqu'au plus profond de ses os. C'est une impression désagréable, un peu comme celle d'avoir les muscles courbaturés après une journée passée à étancher la coque d'un navire, mais en _mille fois plus forte_ –et sans qu'aucun effort ne la justifie. Son esprit las est fatigué du monde auquel il est enchaîné et plus rien ne lui semble digne d'intérêt : il a déjà tout vu, tout vécu.

Dans ces moments-là, il se demande ce que cela ferait de pouvoir enfin s'allonger, fermer les yeux et s'endormir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller –pas même dans les Cavernes de Mandos.

Quelquefois, Círdan se dit que les Hommes ne connaissent pas leur bonheur.

14) Aucun Orc parmi les millions peuplant le Mordor ne l'admettra ouvertement (ils ont déjà du mal à se l'avouer à eux-mêmes), mais beaucoup d'entre eux n'ont pas répondu à l'appel du Seigneur Noir uniquement pour le plaisir certain de massacrer les populations environnantes et dominer le monde.

Sauron n'est certes pas le plus altruiste des dirigeants, ni le plus sympathique ou attachant, mais lui au moins ne les considère pas seulement comme des monstres à abattre.

15) Les Elfes, les Hommes et les Nains semblent avoir des difficultés flagrantes à le concevoir, mais on peut tout à fait être un Orc respectable et sanguinaire et avoir malgré tout besoin de reconnaissance.

OoOoOoOoOoO

…J'ai aussi décidé de faire des chapitres de quinze faits seulement, contre vingt à la première mise en ligne. Ça me paraît plus digeste ainsi. J'espère que ça ira, cette fois-ci, et que je ne ferai pas de nouvelles bourdes (quoiqu'avec moi, mieux vaut s'attendre à tout). J'ai presque fini le troisième et dernier chapitre d'Agacer son conseiller… etc. et je le posterai bientôt.

Bonne journée !


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Nat. Pardon pour mes absences prolongées sur mes fics longues, mais mon emploi du temps est particulièrement chaotiques depuis quelques semaines et je n'ai pas le temps de travailler sur quelque chose de suivi.

Disclaimer : Tout est à moi, je suis le vénéré Tolkien ! …en rêve, parfois. Le reste du temps, je suis seulement Nat et rien du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient. Quand au concept de cette fic, il n'est pas de moi et j'ignore qui en a eu l'idée en premier. Elle est inspirée des fics anglaises qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou juste informatifs sur un ou plusieurs personnages.

Spoiler : Allusions à des évènements des trois livres du Seigneur des Anneaux, à Bilbo le Hobbit et au Silmarillon. Il est préférable d'avoir quelques notions de base sur chacune des trois œuvres concernées.

Warning : Comme d'habitude et malgré tous mes efforts (pour une fois sincères) pour respecter les caractères des personnages, j'ai bien peur de tomber encore à un moment ou à un autre dans l'OOC. Mis à part ce léger et insignifiant détail, j'ai du mal à voir ce qui pourrait choquer.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 2**

OoOoOoOoOoO

16) La première fleur dont le petit Sam s'occupa, du haut de ses quatre ans, fut une marguerite rachitique tenant plus de la pâquerette fanée que d'autre chose, que le vent avait apportée par hasard dans son jardin. Le bambin pris de pitié pour la chétive fleur arracha les mauvaises herbes qui l'étouffait (ainsi que la pelouse, mais personne ne songea à le lui reprocher), l'arrosa dès que la température lui paraissait excessive, emprunta un peu de l'engrais organique qu'utilisait son père pour le potager afin de l'aider à se fortifier et vint tous les matins lui parler et l'encourager à devenir grande et belle.

Trois semaines plus tard, la splendide marguerite le dépassait d'une bonne tête.

L'Ancien invita aussitôt Bilbon Sacquet à trinquer à la première réussite botanique de son fiston et clama sur toutes les collines que ce petit gars-là avait la main la plus verte de tous les Hobbits du Quartier et allait devenir le meilleur jardinier jamais vu en Comté.

Le modeste Sam en rosit de plaisir pendant plusieurs jours.

17) Comme presque tout le monde, Arwen aime beaucoup qu'on lui fasse des compliments. Elle baisse modestement les yeux et remercie d'un sourire poli son interlocuteur. En revanche, elle _déteste_ qu'on lui déclare qu'elle est la plus belle femme qui soit au monde.

Ceux qui disent cela n'ont pour la plupart jamais vu Celebrían –et cela l'afflige de réaliser depuis combien de temps elle est séparée de sa mère bien-aimée (qu'elle ne reverra probablement jamais). Les autres l'ont tout simplement déjà oubliée –et il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire à quel point cela est impardonnable.

Cela fait mal, bien sûr, mais l'Etoile du Soir est trop aimable et trop bien élevée pour pinailler sur des termes censés lui faire plaisir. Alors Arwen serre les dents, baisse les yeux pour qu'on n'y lise pas sa tristesse et sourit poliment.

Et son interlocuteur ravi croit qu'elle le remercie.

18) Gandalf n'avouera pour rien au monde le nombre d'années qu'il a passé à s'entraîner avant de pouvoir, sans l'intervention discrète de ses pouvoirs magiques, faire des bateaux avec les ronds de fumée de sa pipe. Pas même pour un plein tonneau de feuilles de Longoulet du meilleur cru.

Quoique, en y réfléchissant bien…

19) Lorsque le vieux Maître d'Esgaroth sur le Long Lac se fut enfui avec l'or des Nains et que l'on dut choisir un nouveau Maître, tout le monde s'accorda à dire que cela n'était pas une grande perte.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, tout le monde s'accorda à dire que, si le vieux Maître était beaucoup moins humain (et beaucoup plus radin) que le nouveau, lui au moins s'y entendait en termes d'affaires.

Quant aux corneilles, toutes s'accordent à penser que les Hommes sont d'éternels insatisfaits.

20) Orophin aime plus que tout déambuler aux frontières de la Lórien dans le calme de la nuit. On ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'apprécie autant, on ne sait pas trop à quoi il pense en marchant; on sait simplement qu'il aime ça.

C'est une raison largement suffisante pour qu'Haldir le charge systématiquement des patrouilles nocturnes frontalières.

21) Après des dizaines de batailles sanglantes, de morts cruelles et d'années passées à rechercher désespérément l'affection d'un père qui refuse de reconnaître sa valeur, Faramir ne s'attendait _absolument_ _pas_ à ce que la phrase qui l'émeuve le plus lui vienne d'un drôle de petit bonhomme au regard franc et loyal, un peu grassouillet et haut comme un enfant.

Faramir aime beaucoup Pippin, mais il n'oubliera jamais Sam de la Comté.

22) Les personnes qui souffrirent le plus de la dégénérescence physique et mentale de Theoden-Roi ne furent pas Theodred, Eomer, Eowyn, un quelconque garde ou Theoden lui-même. Ce furent les petits, les effacés, les simples serviteurs chargés de le nourrir, de l'habiller, de le laver et de s'occuper de tous ses besoins –quels qu'ils fussent.

Mais ce n'est pas cela que retiendront les archives du Rohan, naturellement.

23) Bilbon Sacquet était peut-être vieux, mais il n'était pas encore gâteux pour autant. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre compte que, lorsqu'il prenait place dans la Salle du Feu de Fondcombe, les Elfes ne parlaient que dans le Langage Commun et choisissaient soigneusement leurs sujets de conversations –évitant bien évidemment toutes leurs anecdotes peu reluisantes. Il lui fallut encore moins de temps pour s'apercevoir que leurs langues se déliaient avec une facilité prodigieuse dès qu'il semblait piquer du nez.

Bilbon aurait pu se sentir vexé de la retenue de ses hôtes et de leur manque de confiance en lui.

Il préféra apprendre à faire semblant de dormir –et à rire en silence.

24) Lorsqu'il est fatigué et découragé, Gildor se surprend à envisager d'abandonner ses errances et à envier les conditions de vie de ses amis sédentaires. Il se dit qu'il aimerait bien avoir le confort de la maison d'Elrond, les richesses des cavernes de Thranduil, la sécurité du palais de Celeborn ou la tranquillité de la demeure de Círdan.

25) Lorsqu'il assiste, seul au milieu d'un pays désert, au lever éclatant d'un soleil teintant les nuages de couleurs fantastiques ou à la ronde silencieuse d'une lune brumeuse baignant de mystère des paysages inconnus, malgré tous les dangers de sa vie aventureuse, Gildor plaint sincèrement ses amis sédentaires.

26) Merry et Pippin sont inséparables.

Quand ils font une bêtise, par exemple lancer une fusée sans autorisation pendant la fête d'anniversaire du vieux Bilbon ou voler des légumes dans le champ du voisin un brin paranoïaque, ils la font ensemble. Quand ils sont punis pour ladite bêtise, ils le sont ensemble.

Quand ils décident de quitter leur rassurante Comté pour accompagner un ami dans un périple dangereux et incertain, ils le décident ensemble. Quand ils espionnent des conseils secrets auxquels ils ne sont pas conviés, ils les espionnent ensembles.

Quand ils pleurent la perte d'un guide et protecteur, ils pleurent ensemble. Quand ils se sacrifient pour sauver un ami, ils se sacrifient ensemble. Quand ils s'enfuient dans une forêt étrange et périlleuse, ils s'enfuient ensemble. Quand ils combattent contre les forces des ténèbres, ils combattent ensemble.

Et quand ils prêtent serment d'allégeance à un puissant seigneur des Grandes Gens, ils le font aussi ensemble.

Merry et Pippin sont inséparables. Même à des centaines de lieues de distances l'un de l'autre.

27) Le Troll de la Moria n'avait pas de nom. Les Gobelins qui avaient tué sa mère et son père et qui lui avaient mis des chaînes autour du cou l'appelaient simplement le Troll. Cela n'attristait pas le Troll : il ne savait pas que quand ils vivent entre eux et en liberté, les Trolls se donnent des noms.

28) Même après plusieurs années d'une amitié sincère et de nombreuses visites du prince de Vertbois-le-Grand à la Montagne Solitaire, Gimli ne s'explique toujours pas pourquoi Legolas sifflote en souriant dès qu'il voit des Nains armés de pioches descendre dans les mines.

Rapport à une quelconque blague idiote des Elfes sur les Nains, sans aucun doute.

29) Lorsqu'Erestor lui apprit qu'il acceptait de s'occuper de sa formation de conseiller, Melpomaen ne comprit ni le sourire crispé de la dame Celebrían, ni le regard de sincère compassion que lui adressa le seigneur Elrond, pas même le profond soupir d'un Glorfindel lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule –et encore moins les enfantins et innocents dessins d'encouragement que lui offrirent Elladan et Elrohir.

Il comprit très exactement trois jours, sept heures et quarante-deux minutes plus tard.

30) Aujourd'hui encore, lorsqu'il croise Erestor portant une pleine brassée de papiers officiels et de lettres recommandées, Melpomaen ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner d'effroi.

OoOoOoOoOoO


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Nat. Pardon pour mes absences prolongées sur mes fics longues, mais mon emploi du temps est particulièrement chaotiques depuis quelques semaines et je n'ai pas le temps de travailler sur quelque chose de suivi.

Disclaimer : Tout est à moi, je suis le vénéré Tolkien ! …en rêve, parfois. Le reste du temps, je suis seulement Nat et rien du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient. Quand au concept de cette fic, il n'est pas de moi et j'ignore qui en a eu l'idée en premier. Elle est inspirée des fics anglo-saxons qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou simplement informatifs sur un ou plusieurs personnages.

Spoiler : Allusions à des évènements des trois livres du Seigneur des Anneaux, à Bilbo le Hobbit et au Silmarillon. Il est préférable d'avoir quelques notions de base sur chacun des trois œuvres concernées.

Warning : Comme d'habitude et malgré tous mes efforts (pour une fois sincères) pour respecter les caractères des personnages, j'ai bien peur de tomber encore à un moment ou à un autre dans l'OOC. Mis à part ce léger et insignifiant détail, j'ai du mal à voir ce qui pourrait choquer.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 3**

OoOoOoOoOoO

31) Un matin, Lindir décida qu'un futur seigneur des Elfes digne de ce nom se devait de savoir jouer de la harpe (y avait-il instrument plus noble en Arda ?) et qu'en tant que chef des ménestrels de Fondcombe, il était de son devoir d'enseigner cet art délicat aux fils jumeaux de Maître Elrond.

Des dizaines de fausses notes plus tard, après qu'Elladan eut utilisé les cordes de sa harpe pour s'en faire un lasso et qu'Elrohir eut transformé son instrument en propulseur de flûtes, Lindir décida prudemment qu'un seigneur elfique pouvait être tout à fait honorable sans pour autant jouer de la harpe.

32) Avant qu'il ne tombe au combat dans les profondes salles de ses ancêtres sous les Monts Brumeux, la dernière pensée de Balïn ne fut pas pour ses compagnons que son inconscience a condamné, ni pour les nombreux filons de mithril qu'il n'exploitera jamais, ni pour le Seigneur Noir et ses Orcs qu'il aurait pu mille fois maudire, ni pour ses parents de la Montagne Solitaire qu'il ne reverra jamais et qui l'attendront en vain.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour un certain Hobbit à la veste de velours cousue de boutons de cuivre. Si seulement le Cambrioleur avait été avec eux, songea-t-il avec amertume, les choses auraient peut-être été différentes.

Peut-être.

33) Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensent, y compris parmi leurs amis, Boromir n'a pas eu d'emblée un avis véritablement tranché sur Aragorn. Il ne l'aimait pas, c'était un fait, mais il ne le détestait pas non plus. Il ne le méprisait pas plus qu'il ne l'admirait. Il n'appréciait ni n'abhorrait sa compagnie. Et peu lui importait ce que le Rôdeur pensait de lui.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'il reconnaisse son existence, sa valeur, sa force –et celles de son pays.

_Leur_ pays.

34) Pour Glorfindel, le plus dur n'a pas été de traverser à pied les étendues désertes et glacées de l'Helcaraxë, ni la trahison de Maeglin (qu'il prenait pour un ami), ni la mort d'Echtelion (qui _était_ son ami), ni sa propre mort –pas même le fait de devoir quitter de nouveau la paix de Valinor pour un monde brisé sombrant dans les ténèbres.

Le plus dur est d'entendre, où qu'il aille, des murmures le qualifiant de Héros Antique et de Tueur de Balrog, ou rappelant qu'il est déjà mort et qu'il a vécu deux vies. Le plus dur est de voir les regards en coin, empreints d'admiration mêlée de crainte ou lui donnant l'impression d'être une bête curieuse, que les gens lui adressent lorsqu'ils croient qu'il ne les regarde pas. Le plus dur est de se rendre compte qu'à chaque fois qu'il entre dans une pièce, toutes les conversations se suspendent et tous les visages se tournent vers lui. Le plus dur est de remarquer que tout le monde s'écarte sur son passage, comme si le simple fait de le frôler déclencherait immanquablement la colère des Valars.

Le plus dur est d'être séparé du commun des immortels et de savoir que, malgré tous ses efforts en ce sens, il ne sera jamais considéré comme une personne normale.

35) Alors Glorfindel prend sur lui, inspire profondément et relève la tête fièrement.

Il résiste à l'envie de hurler qu'il est un Elfe comme les autres et qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être étudié comme une chose étrange, qu'il ne mérite aucun traitement de faveur et qu'il ne va pas répandre une épidémie mortelle par simple contact physique avec un autre individu.

Il se compose un masque joyeux à base de sourire lumineux et de regard pétillant, il plaisante sur les Balrogs et les glaçons et il déclare à qui veut l'entendre que le pire moment de ses deux vies a été le fameux banquet durant lequel le roi Turgon l'a obligé, devant toute la cour de Gondolin au grand complet, à finir son assiettée de salade d'avocats, _capitaine de la Garde Royale ou pas_.

36) Heureusement, parfois, Galadriel, Celeborn et Círdan évoquent avec lui le bon vieux temps et Celebrían lui demande _honnêtement_ son avis sur sa nouvelle toilette (parce que l'avis de son époux follement épris d'elle est _tout_ sauf fiable).

Régulièrement, Erestor lui court après dans les couloirs de Fondcombe pour qu'il lui donne _enfin_ ce fichu rapport urgent à rendre il y avait _trois mois dernier délai_, et Elrond le prend à témoin de la stupidité absolue émanant des propos/actions/inventions de ses fils en se lamentant sur le futur incertain de sa progéniture.

De son côté, Gildor passe de temps à autres un bras amical autour de ses épaules et lui décrit dans les moindres détails chacun de ses voyages, et Thranduil s'énerve au moins quatre fois par rencontre sur son étroiture d'esprit typique d'un Noldor ("…Mon roi, je suis Vanya…" "C'est _pareil_ !").

Souvent, les jumeaux et Legolas s'accrochent à ses chausses en le _suppliant_ (au grand dam de leurs pères respectifs) de leur enseigner une de ses légendaires bottes secrètes super classes, tandis que la petite Arwen rit en agitant ses minuscules mains dans sa direction.

Alors, enfin, Glorfindel sent que, pour eux au moins, il est _comme tout le monde_.

37) Gripoil voulait bien admettre qu'il n'était qu'un cheval (un cheval légendaire restait plus ou moins un cheval) et qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours tous les mystères du monde des bipèdes doués de paroles, mais tout de même…

Cela n'étonnait vraiment que lui qu'un étalon blanc s'appelle _Gripoil_ ?

38) Quand Merry vit Bilbon disparaître sous ses yeux au beau milieu d'un sentier pourtant tout à fait dégagé, il sut instinctivement, au plus profond de son être, que cela n'avait rien de naturel et qu'il allait s'attirer des bricoles s'il se mêlait de trop près à cette affaire.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'enquêter sur l'anneau mystérieux du vieil Hobbit, de comploter avec Pippin, Sam et Gros Bolger pour contrecarrer les projets de fuite de son cousin Frodon, de le suivre à l'autre bout de la Terre-du-Milieu pour de vagues raisons de sauvetage du monde et de prendre part à de dangereuses batailles opposant des personnes au moins deux fois plus grandes et plus fortes que lui.

39) Et quand on lui demande s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester tranquillement dans la Comté et de s'occuper sagement de ses propres affaires, comme l'aurait fait tout Hobbit doté d'un minimum de bon sens, Merry répond simplement qu'il se serait franchement ennuyé.

40) Beaucoup d'Elfes, même en Lórien, trouvent Haldir hautain.

Les seigneurs des autres cités elfiques estiment qu'il est orgueilleux.

Gandalf soupire devant son insolence.

Saruman le juge arrogant.

Aragorn pense qu'il est trop sûr de lui.

Gimli l'a décrété insupportable.

Les jumeaux Peredhil dénigrent sa suffisance.

Arwen le croit méprisant.

Legolas déplore sa hardiesse verbale.

Haldir s'en fiche comme de sa première flèche. Ses frères l'admirent, et Celeborn et Galadriel le trouvent tout à fait charmant.

41) Gilraen ne sut jamais ce qui la mettait le plus mal à l'aise chez le seigneur Elrond : était-ce ses traits perpétuellement tirés qui ne vieillirent pas d'_un seul jour_ en plus de vingt ans, son agaçante manie de toujours avoir raison en tout ou sa ressemblance confondante avec son défunt époux ?

En revanche, elle sut aussitôt ce qui la poussa à ne jamais le regarder en face, ne jamais lui sourire et ne lui adresser la parole qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité : le fait que son petit Aragorn l'appela _Ada_ dès la première semaine de leur séjour à Fondcombe –et que cela ne dérangea pas du tout le semi-Elfe.

42) Du temps de leur enfance, Theodred, Eomer et Grima jouaient souvent ensemble et s'entendaient aussi bien que des petits garçons turbulents peuvent s'entendre.

Hama se souvient parfaitement des nombreuses coupures aux doigts qu'il s'était faites en leur taillant des petits chevaux dans des rondins de bois et Gamelin gardera jusqu'à sa mort le réflexe de surveiller _tous_ les plats de pâtisseries avant les banquets. Quant à Theoden, il ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il a dû sortir en courant de Méduseld pour intimer l'ordre aux trois garnements d'arrêter de faire des fouilles archéologiques sous les Galgals des Ancêtres, de cesser ce stupide concours de "celui-qui-tiendra-le-plus-longtemps-sur-le-dos-de-Gripoil-avant-de-se-faire-éjecter-par-une-ruade" ou de bien vouloir descendre du toit du château –et _sans_ passer à travers le chaume, merci ! …Eomer, as-tu seulement _écouté_ ce que je viens de te dire ?!

43) Personne n'imaginait qu'un jour le solide et courageux Theodred tomberait face aux Orcs, que le maladroit mais loyal Eomer serait banni du royaume et que le si gentil et timide Grima trahirait les siens.

44) Parfois, Galadriel fait un rêve étrange.

Elle se trouve à Valinor, entourée de ses frères, ses cousins, son père et ses oncles. Elle est assise dans l'herbe et plaisante avec Turgon pendant que Caranthir et Orodreth se taquinent mutuellement –Aegnor et Angrod disent plutôt : se disputent avec une fougue plaisante à voir. Finrod et Maglor chantent en jouant de la harpe et Maedhros s'entraîne avec le vaillant Fingon (en tenant son épée de la main _droite_). Elle ne sait pas où se trouvent Amrod, Amras, Celegorm et sa cousine, la blanche Aredhel, mais elle les soupçonne de chasser dans les forêts environnantes. Curufin travaille aux forges avec son père Fëanor tandis que Finarfin et Fingolfin se promènent en discutant paisiblement.

Dans ce rêve, elle n'est pas la femme la plus belle, crainte et respectée du monde elfique, puissante porteuse de Nenya et dame protectrice d'un légendaire domaine caché dans une forêt enchantée.

Pourtant, ce rêve la rend triste.

45) Quelquefois, lorsqu'il sent des dizaines de regards lourds de suspicion se poser sur lui ou qu'il entend les gens murmurer sur les Rôdeurs d'un air méfiant, Halbarad se dit qu'un jour son cousin Aragorn restaurera la grandeur passée de l'Arnor. Un jour, le sans-couronne sera de nouveau roi et toutes les actions secrètes des Rôdeurs seront révélées au grand jour. Alors, ce jour-là, ces ignorants qui se détournent de lui et l'évitent dans la rue sauront tout ce que son peuple méprisé a fait pour eux, pour qu'ils vivent dans la paix et la sécurité.

Un jour, enfin, les Rôdeurs seront reconnus et remerciés pour tous leurs sacrifices.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je ne suis pas franchement fière de la dernière partie du pavé sur Glorfindel… Et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a moins de faits prêtant à sourire que dans les deux précédents chapitres. J'essayerai de mieux équilibrer le prochain.

Ah, j'y pense ! Si jamais quelqu'un a envie de proposer un thème pour un fait, que ce soit un ou plusieurs personnages, un lieu, une race ou autre… N'hésitez surtout pas ! Vous penserez probablement à des choses qui ne me viendraient pas à l'esprit… A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Nat. Pardon pour mes absences prolongées sur mes fics longues, mais mon emploi du temps est particulièrement chaotiques depuis quelques semaines et je n'ai pas le temps de travailler sur quelque chose de suivi.

Disclaimer : Tout est à moi, je suis le vénéré Tolkien ! …en rêve, parfois. Le reste du temps, je suis seulement Nat et rien du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient. Quand au concept de cette fic, il n'est pas de moi et j'ignore qui en a eu l'idée en premier. Elle est inspirée des fics anglaises qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou informatifs sur un ou plusieurs personnages.

Spoiler : Allusions à des évènements des trois livres du Seigneur des Anneaux, à Bilbo le Hobbit et au Silmarillon. Il est préférable d'avoir quelques notions de base sur chacun des trois œuvres concernées.

Warning : Comme d'habitude et malgré tous mes efforts (pour une fois sincères) pour respecter les caractères des personnages, j'ai bien peur de tomber encore à un moment ou à un autre dans l'OOC. Mis à part ce léger et insignifiant détail, j'ai du mal à voir ce qui pourrait choquer.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 4**

OoOoOoOoOoO

46) Le chant discret d'un oiseau se fit entendre, quelque part au fin fond de la forêt. Une multitude de petits rongeurs quittèrent l'arbre sans racine qui leur avait servi d'abri pendant l'hiver. Un léger frisson parcourut le tronc et les branches, détachant par plaques les mousses mortes qui s'y accrochaient. Les feuilles d'un vert tendre, nouvelles nées du début de printemps, s'agitèrent doucement dans la brise. Avec un craquement d'écorce, les yeux d'or sombre s'ouvrirent.

L'Ent s'était éveillé.

47) Au cours de sa longue vie, Erestor a servi de nombreux et différents seigneurs. Le tout premier, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant suivant une formation de scribe, ne fut autre que Turgon, roi de Gondolin. Après la chute de la cité et la création du refuge des Bouches du Sirion, il partit pour l'île de Balar où il suivit l'enseignement de Círdan le Charpentier. Ensuite, il s'attacha à Celebrimbor d'Eregion, puis à Gil-Galad du Lindon avant de servir quelques temps Amdír de Lórien. Lorsqu'il revint du côté ouest des Monts Brumeux, Elrond de Fondcombe l'accueillit en sa demeure et le nomma chef de ses conseillers. Après la fin de la première Guerre de l'Anneau et la chute de Sauron, il résida plusieurs années à Vertbois-le-Grand dont il aida le jeune roi à reconstruire son royaume ravagé.

Ces sept seigneurs se suivirent, mais ne se ressemblèrent pas _du tout_. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs qu'un seul point commun, au grand dam du malheureux conseiller : tous _haïssaient_ pareillement la paperasse.

48) Après la cérémonie de mise en terre de son cousin Theodred, Eowyn ne s'attarda pas auprès des dernières demeures des membres de la famille royale.

Il ne sert à rien de se recueillir devant un Galgal quand on a une tombe creusée dans la tête.

49) Maglor était d'un naturel exceptionnellement pacifique, pour un fils de Fëanor. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de serrer les poings convulsivement en imaginant des moyens de torture qui renvoyaient Morgoth au rang d'amateur à chaque fois qu'il entendait une composition (presque toujours magnifique à en pleurer) de Daeron de Doriath –seul ménestrel au monde dont le talent surpassât le sien.

Maedhros ne comprit jamais pourquoi.

Mais Maedhros ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la passion de la musique –ni à celle des musiciens.

50) La légende dit que, lorsqu'il se trouva abandonné par les Hommes des Montagnes, Isildur maudit une fois l'armée des traîtres.

La légende dit aussi que ladite armée maudite hanta pendant des siècles et des siècles les sombres couloirs de la route sous la montagne, incapable de vivre comme incapable de mourir.

La légende dit également que la malédiction fut levée par l'héritier d'Isildur à la fin du Troisième Age de notre monde.

En revanche, ce que la légende ne dit pas, c'est combien de fois, dans l'intervalle, le Roi des Morts maudit Isildur.

51) Lorsque le monde semble sombrer inexorablement dans les ténèbres et l'avenir ne présenter aucune issue heureuse, les membres aînés du Conseil Blanc ne parlent pas de leurs craintes. Ils se séparent sans une parole et chacun cherche dans la solitude et la réflexion le confort et l'assurance d'une certaine stabilité dans ce monde en perpétuel changement.

Gandalf s'isole dans un coin perdu de la Terre-du-Milieu et fume sa pipe, le regard sombre et l'air préoccupé. Círdan marche sur les grèves désertes, son pas lent léché par les vagues et étouffé par le sable. Galadriel se réfugie dans son jardin et interroge son miroir d'eau des heures durant. Saruman s'enferme dans sa tour et étudie frénétiquement les artifices de l'Ennemi, sans trop savoir s'il veut les utiliser ou les contrecarrer.

Et ni les uns, ni les autres n'en toucheront jamais un mot à qui que ce soit.

52) Celeborn non plus ne dit rien. Mais lui, il ne s'enferme pas dans la solitude et le désespoir. Il réunit son excentrique parent de la Forêt Noire, Thranduil, son gendre Elrond, l'errant Gildor, le calme Erestor et le joyeux Glorfindel. Il s'installe confortablement dans son fauteuil favori et il sirote son thé distraitement.

Et il sourit.

53) Parce qu'il sait bien, Celeborn, que quelque soit le sort que l'avenir leur réserve, que Sauron domine le monde entier ou que le Conseil déjoue enfin ses sombres desseins, certaines choses ne changeront _pas_.

Gildor abordera _encore_ ses vieux habits troués, tâchés, déchirés, raccommodés, usés jusqu'à la toile mais terriblement confortables et pratiques.

Glorfindel aura _toujours_ cette incroyable propension à l'optimisme et son inimitable don pour rendre toute conversation joyeuse et intéressante –dût-elle porter sur la fabrication des cordes ou toute autre bêtise du même genre.

Thranduil s'enflammera pour un rien ou gèlera sans raison selon son humeur, tempêtera contre le monde entier –et, d'une manière générale, trouvera _immanquablement_ quelque chose à reprocher à quelqu'un.

Elrond déprimera _forcément_ pour une raison plus ou moins valable, qu'il s'agisse de se lamenter sur sa vie gâchée, de se reprocher d'avoir été un mauvais père et époux ou de se fustiger de n'avoir pas su obliger Isildur à détruire l'Anneau lorsqu'ils en avaient eu l'occasion.

Quant à Erestor, son rapport à son travail n'évoluera pas : il croulera _éternellement_ sous une tonne de différentes besognes dont il se plaindra auprès de qui voudra bien l'entendre, mais qu'il n'abandonnera pour rien au monde.

54) Et cela fait sourire Celeborn.

Parce que cela, Morgoth lui-même ne pourra pas le changer.

55) Alors que Gandalf menait tambours battant une troupe de Nains à l'autre bout du monde en semblant se désintéresser totalement du sort de l'Anneau et que Saruman manœuvrait en secret le Conseil Blanc pour servir ses peu avouables projets, les deux Istaris étaient encore d'accord sur une chose.

Quand Radagast éclatait de rire en écoutant les croassements d'un vieux corbeau à demi aphone, ils préféraient tous deux _ne pas savoir_.

56) Etrangement, le sujet qui provoque le plus de disputes au sein de la Communauté de l'Anneau n'est pas de savoir ce qu'il convient de faire de ladite bague, si les Elfes sont supérieurs aux Nains ou inversement, s'il faut passer ou non par le Gondor, si la légitimité d'Aragorn en tant que roi est bien valable, s'il faut prendre le risque de cuire le repas ou se passer de feu, ou de qui doit prendre le premier tour de garde nocturne après toute une journée de marche éreintante.

Le principal sujet de conflits, surnommé le Seigneur de la Discorde par un Pippin très en verbe et tout sourire, est la désignation du témoin d'Aragorn à son mariage avec Arwen –si la Communauté triomphe.

Et pendant que Gandalf met en avant son expérience et sa sagesse, que Boromir rappelle les origines qu'il a en commun avec le Rôdeur, que Gimli proclame l'originalité anthologique de son choix, que Frodon démontre l'intensité des liens sacrés unissant le protecteur et le protégé, que Legolas clame son amitié de plusieurs décennies avec le futur roi, que Sam lève un doigt timide et que Merry et Pippin s'indignent de leur exclusion spontanée…

…Aragorn songe de plus en plus sérieusement à s'adresser à Gollum.

57) Contrairement à ce que croient beaucoup de personnes, la couleur préférée de Legolas n'est pas le vert –qu'il porte pourtant presque en permanence et qui est la couleur de son royaume ainsi que le symbole de cette nature qui lui est si chère.

La couleur préférée de Legolas est le gris un peu métallique, aux reflets bleutés.

Et, quoi qu'en disent des jumeaux hilares, un Estel taquin ou un Gimli consterné, cela n'a _rien à voir_ avec la couleur des yeux d'Arwen.

58) Un jour, le précepteur de Faramir lui donna à faire un exercice d'arithmétique particulièrement ardu. Ayant pendant tout un après-midi désespérément tenté de comprendre quelque chose à l'énoncé, le petit garçon se décida à la tombée de la nuit à demander l'aide de son aîné.

En bon stratège qu'il était déjà, Boromir décida que le plus important était tout d'abord de se mettre en conditions favorables pour travailler efficacement. Pour ce faire, il débarrassa son bureau de tous les croquis d'armes et d'armures qui y traînaient, rangea dans un placard les trébuchets miniatures qu'il avait fabriqués avec des bâtons le matin même et installa Faramir sur son tabouret, plume à la main.

Ensuite, le premier fils de Denethor se souvint qu'on réfléchissait mieux lorsque le cerveau est alimenté. Il alla donc chiper en cuisine de quoi sustenter deux enfants studieux. Il revint avec deux bols de lait, des petits gâteaux et une pleine coupe de fruits.

Enfin, il se pencha sur l'énoncé du problème de son frère. Cela lui parut excessivement simple, même enfantin, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas faire l'exercice tout seul en demandant au petit de recopier. Il lui fallait permettre au plus jeune de comprendre et de faire l'exercice par lui-même. Alors, en bon pédagogue, Boromir expliqua. Patiemment.

Pendant trois heures.

Mais comme son explication n'éclairait visiblement pas la lanterne de son petit frère, Boromir opta pour une mise en situation. Il transforma le problème de mathématiques en champ de bataille pour être sûr de captiver l'attention de son cadet.

Après qu'il eut tué deux dragons, rencontré des Elfes et des Nains, mis en fuite quatre armées d'Orcs et libéré une dizaine de cités toutes races confondues, Faramir était en effet absolument captivé. Par contre, Boromir était à court d'imagination et avait complètement oublié le problème de base; le lait, les biscuits et la moitié des fruits avaient mystérieusement disparus entre deux combats; la lune avait parcouru la moitié de son chemin dans le ciel et l'exercice n'était toujours pas fait.

59) La suite, Faramir ne s'en rappelle pas tout à fait. Il se souvient juste s'être réveillé le nez sur son parchemin, la plume encore dans la main, quelques calculs hésitants étalés à l'encre noire sur sa feuille pâle. Boromir s'était endormi à côté de lui, une de ses mèches auburn confondant visiblement l'encrier avec une baignoire.

Il n'était pas loin de midi, et Faramir avait manqué son cours d'arithmétique.

60) Les Orcs sont rarement d'accord entre eux. Néanmoins, presque tous sont d'avis de dire qu'ils n'aiment pas les Huruk-Haï. Parce qu'ils sont plus grands et plus forts qu'eux, parce qu'ils ne craignent pas la lumière du soleil et parce qu'ils ne connaissent ni la peur ni la douleur, soit.

Mais aussi parce que, contrairement à eux, les Huruk-Haï ont été créés de toutes pièces, engendrés uniquement pour le combat, et ne sont pas des formes de vie antérieures (atrocement mutilés pour le plaisir sadique de faire du mal à autrui).

Ils n'ont pas, comme eux, la vague et désagréable impression d'avoir été _autre chose_, il y a bien longtemps.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Encore un pavé, plus ou moins sur Celeborn, ce coup-ci. Et un autre sur Faramir (j'avais l'image finale en tête et je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire), probablement OOC. Et le fait sur les discordes au sein de la Communauté n'est pas à prendre au premier degré, naturellement.

Enfin, j'espère que ceci vous a plu !


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Nat. Et je vais finir par revenir à mes fics longues.

Disclaimer : Tout est à moi, je suis le vénéré Tolkien ! …en rêve, parfois. Le reste du temps, je suis seulement Nat et rien du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient. Quand au concept de cette fic, il n'est pas de moi et j'ignore qui en a eu l'idée en premier. Elle est inspirée des fics anglaises qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou informatifs sur un ou plusieurs personnages.

Spoiler : Allusions à des évènements des trois livres du Seigneur des Anneaux, à Bilbo le Hobbit et au Silmarillon. Il est préférable d'avoir quelques notions de base sur chacun des trois œuvres concernées.

Warning : Comme d'habitude et malgré tous mes efforts (pour une fois sincères) pour respecter les caractères des personnages, j'ai bien peur de tomber encore à un moment ou à un autre dans l'OOC. Mis à part ce léger et insignifiant détail, j'ai du mal à voir ce qui pourrait choquer.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 5**

OoOoOoOoOoO

61) Officiellement, Galion est l'_échanson_ du roi de la Forêt Noire.

Mais quand il regarde toutes les tâches annexes qu'il peut être amené à effectuer (ramasser les éclats de cristal lorsque son souverain, dans un excès de rage non contenue, lance ses verres contre les murs; faire régulièrement l'inventaire des trésors du royaume; veiller au bon traitement des prisonniers; courir dans toute la forêt après son prince, qu'il s'agisse de Legolas ou de Thranduil du temps d'Oropher, pour l'empêcher de se jeter tête baissée dans les ennuis; gérer les dépenses alimentaires et le traitement des déchets; on en passe et des meilleures)…

Galion se dit qu'il est plutôt l'_Elfe à tout faire_ du roi de la Forêt Noire.

62) Les cavaliers Rohirims qui suivirent Eomer dans son exil auraient pu reprocher à ceux qui restèrent à Edoras leur inaction, leur peur des risques et leur soumission aux imposteurs qui empoissèrent l'esprit du roi.

Il n'en est rien, heureusement : chacun sait que si ces soldats-là restèrent, ce n'était que par amour de leur terre, ainsi que par espoir de protéger leur roi et, qui sait, peut-être de lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

63) Quand il était enfant, Lindir n'avait aucun désir de devenir ménestrel. Il rêvait d'être un guerrier, un vrai, avec une épée, un bouclier et toute une longue liste d'exploits derrière lui. Il s'imaginait décimant des armées entières d'ennemis, luttant pour les valeurs de son peuple et défendant de son propre corps la justice et la vérité.

Puis, grandissant et s'assagissant, Lindir comprit que les combats les plus valeureux ne sont pas toujours ceux menés l'épée au clair. Les harpes et la poésie peuvent s'avérer des armes sinon aussi meurtrières, du moins tout autant efficaces que les lances et les balistes, et les mots bien employés savent se battre sans faire couler de sang.

Aux yeux de Lindir, devenir ménestrel a été le meilleur moyen de lutter pour les valeurs du monde elfique –contre tous ses ennemis de l'intérieur et l'ignorance des jeunes générations.

64) La _chose_ rampait dans l'ombre, noire et insaisissable, invisible pour des yeux non expérimentés. _Elle_ ne produisait aucun son qui pût troubler la quiétude de la nuit.

Non loin de là, les Rôdeurs campaient. Aragorn, de garde à cet instant, releva brusquement la tête. Il ne sut pas vraiment ce qui l'alerta, mais il _la_ sentit. D'un geste, il réveilla son cousin et leurs compagnons. Sans un mot, sans un bruit, furtifs comme le vent, les Rôdeurs saisirent leurs armes et la traque commença.

Ce fut un tout jeune garçon, d'une vingtaine d'année seulement, qui _la_ trouva. Ce que les autres trouvèrent, ce fut son corps déchiré. Et l'expression de terreur pure sur son visage.

Durant toute la nuit, les Rôdeurs battirent fourrés et sous-bois, champs et prairies, deux par deux, angoissés et déterminés à _la_ retrouver. Aragorn et Halbarad poussèrent même jusqu'à Bree afin de s'assurer que la _chose_ n'était pas allée jusque là-bas.

65) En passant devant l'auberge du Poney Fringant, ils entendirent très clairement le vieux Prosper Poiredebeurré débattre avec ses clients de l'utilité des Rôdeurs, et chacun en conclure qu'ils n'étaient bons qu'à voler les choux dans les potagers et à attirer des ennuis à tous ceux qui croisent leur route.

Halbarad serra les poings et Aragorn eut un sourire amer.

Puis ils repartirent, rassurés : de toute évidence, la _chose_ n'était pas venue jusqu'ici.

66) Elrond de Fondcombe aime sincèrement Gandalf le Gris. Il le respecte comme un Aîné, apprécie ses traits d'humour et la vivacité de son esprit et admire même, parfois, le puit de connaissance et de sagesse que représente le vieux magicien en dépit de son apparence quelque peu… dépassée.

Cependant, et rien au monde de le fera jamais changer d'avis sur ce point précis, peu de choses l'agacent autant que de voir l'Istari fumer ses horreurs d'herbes à pipe au chevet d'un de ses patients en convalescence.

Surtout lorsque le patient en question s'appelle Frodon Sacquet, qu'il vient de se faire perforer l'épaule par une lame de Morgul et qu'il doit malgré tout être en état de supporter encore un petit moment le poids de l'Anneau Unique.

Ce n'est qu'un détail, certes, mais pour un guérisseur, c'est un détail d'une certaine importance.

67) Cinq Istaris pour combattre le Mal s'en vinrent de l'Ouest,

Deux d'entre eux se perdirent et demeurèrent à l'Est,

N'en resta plus que trois.

Trois Istaris parcoururent ensemble la Terre-du-Milieu,

Un d'entre eux des bêtes et des oiseaux tomba amoureux,

N'en resta plus que deux.

Deux Istaris réunirent, pour lutter, un Conseil Blanc,

L'un d'eux séduit par le pouvoir en devint méchant,

N'en resta plus qu'un seul.

Un Istari triompha de grandes batailles,

Et, fatigué, vers l'Ouest remit les voiles,

N'en resta plus du tout.

68) Il est des choses qui ne s'oublient pas et que l'on se remémore toujours avec le sourire, qu'importe combien la situation avait paru désagréable sur le moment. Ce genre de souvenir dont on rit après coup, Legolas en a des centaines. Mais le meilleur de tous –celui qu'il ne se lasse pas de raconter- est celui qui s'était produit _ce jour-là_.

Son père était d'une humeur massacrante, ce jour-là, et lui, en bon elfing inconscient qu'il était, il s'était bêtement mis en danger en débarquant désarmé au beau milieu d'un nid d'araignées géantes. Heureusement, Thranduil et ses guerriers ne se trouvaient pas loin et lui avaient porté secours avant que l'irrémédiable ne se produise.

Le roi avait pris son fils tremblant dans ses bras et l'avait ramené au palais en le serrant contre lui. Là, son enfant à présent en sécurité, sa colère avait pris le pas sur sa frayeur et il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour remonter les bretelles de son rejeton.

69) Il l'avait mérité, Legolas le sait bien. Mais il sait aussi que les excès d'humeur de Thranduil ne sont jamais un beau spectacle, et que son père ferait parfois mieux d'attendre l'intimité d'une chambre personnelle au lieu de laisser exploser son courroux au beau milieu de la salle du trône, devant toute la cour au grand complet.

Cela lui aurait peut-être évité, ce jour-là, devant les regards choqués d'une bonne partie de ses sujets, de qualifier son petit prince de « _fils d'imbécile_ ».

70) Deux mille ans plus tard, Legolas en rit encore.

71) La Pierre de Vision. Denethor savait qu'elle était là, dans la Tour Blanche, et qu'elle l'attendait. Il la cachait, pour qu'elle ne le tente pas, mais il savait qu'elle était là. Il savait qu'à travers elle, il obtiendrait la connaissance de tout ce qui lui était caché. Mais il s'était juré de ne jamais l'utiliser.

Parce qu'il savait, de quelque manière inconsciente, que le jour où il l'utiliserait verrait l'effondrement de son esprit.

72) Lorsqu'il vient rendre visite à ses amis de Fondcombe, Gildor ne peut pas repartir avant que Celebrían n'ait terminé de lui broder de nouveaux vêtements –et peu importe combien il a envie de s'en aller, Elrond, Glorfindel et Erestor sachant se montrer _très_ convaincants.

Il ne peut pas non plus mettre un orteil en Lórien sans recevoir des mains mêmes de Galadriel une nouvelle cape flambant neuve; et de celles de Celeborn un nouveau sac, un nouveau carquois et parfois même une nouvelle couverture.

Et à chacun de ses passages en Forêt Noire, Thranduil insiste (si,si, Thranduil _insiste_) pour qu'il reparte au moins avec une belle ceinture argentée, des protections de bras et des jambières finement ouvragées et une paire de bottes fraîchement sortie de l'atelier de son cordonnier.

Toutes ces aimables attentions ne l'empêchent pas, à sa visite suivante, d'aborder toujours les mêmes habits sans formes ni couleurs définissables, et sa paire de bottes anciennes comme le monde et trouées aux talons.

73) Ce n'est pas que Gildor n'aime pas les cadeaux de ses amis. Il a seulement peur de les abîmer ou de les salir.

Et puis, on dira ce qu'on voudra, mais ses vieilles nippes sont tout de même bien plus confortables.

74) Une vie d'Oliphant commence par une chute de plusieurs mètres de haut et s'achève généralement de la même manière. Entre les deux, les choses vécues peuvent être très différentes. Certains, évidemment, sont dressés comme montures de guerre. D'autres errent en troupeaux dans les contrées méridionales, libres et sauvages. D'autres encore servent de montures d'apparat à de grands seigneurs locaux. Et d'autres, enfin, apprennent à faire des tours pour amuser les enfants des villages des Hommes du Sud.

Quand on y pense, songe tristement Gamelin en observant le cadavre d'une des gigantesques bêtes après la bataille du Pelennor, si l'on excepte la taille et l'imagerie populaire, les Oliphants ne sont pas très différents des chevaux.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je ne suis pas trop fière de ce chapitre. Mais comme ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté (me concentrant plus sur la colorisation de quelques gribouillages sans importance que sur mes textes), il fallait bien que je me décide à mettre quelque chose en ligne. Donc, voilà.

Les n°68, 69 et 70 ont déjà été mis en ligne dans une autre histoire que j'ai supprimée parce que… Disons-le franchement, elle n'avait aucun intérêt. Mais comme j'aimais bien certains passages, je vais essayer de les recaser dans celle-ci.

Sinon, le 67 n'est pas la preuve irréfutable que mon dernier neurone a fini à la casse (…quoique), c'est juste une référence à la chanson de nourrice des Dix petits nègres d'Agatha Christie, une de mes auteurs préférées.

Merci beaucoup à toutes celles (et peut-être ceux) qui continuent à lire cette histoire, et plus encore à celles qui laissent des commentaires ! Même si je ne réponds pas tout le temps (parce que je n'ai pas le temps ou que j'oublie, honte à moi), c'est toujours vraiment plaisant ! =)


End file.
